


Moonlight and Rain

by wooperskai



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Ex Lovers, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:21:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25661278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wooperskai/pseuds/wooperskai
Summary: Momo didn't expect her ex-lover to show up at her doorstep in the middle of the night, completely drenched from the heavy downpour that was happening outside.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Myoui Mina
Comments: 8
Kudos: 202
Collections: LoFi Twice





	Moonlight and Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Title of the fic is from lofi beat song by Kalaido of the same name and used as a sort of prompt. The final LoFi-inspired fic involving J-Line pairings.

Momo didn't expect her ex-lover to show up at her doorstep in the middle of the night, completely drenched from the heavy downpour that was happening outside.

Once upon a time, Momo wouldn't have hesitated to wrap her arms around Mina in a tight embrace if she saw Mina this way. Her past self would be fretting over Mina's condition and ushering her inside so she could change out of her wet clothes so she wouldn't catch a cold.

But Mina broke her heart three years ago when she told Momo they had to break up because of an arranged marriage Mina's father set up. For the family name and reputation or whatever. Momo didn't care.

It wasn't the news itself that broke Momo's heart. It was the fact Mina didn't even try to fight for their love. She didn't bother to tell Momo before coming to the decision that it was for the best. Didn't even try to consult Momo. Didn't even give Momo enough time to process that she was going to lose Mina to some arrogant, egotistical asshole who prided himself on his family wealth and looks.

As furious as Momo wanted to be at Mina, the logical side to her brain that managed to still function told her she couldn't tear Mina away from her family either. She couldn't do what they did in the movies and valiantly sweep Mina away so they could elope. While Mina's feelings towards her father were questionable, Momo knew how much Mina loved her mother, her brother, her grandparents, and the family dog, Ray.

Still, it hurt knowing she was going to lose Mina.

After an excruciatingly painful argument, Mina walked away and took a piece of Momo's heart with her and Momo hasn't seen her since then.

Even now, as she stared at Mina, Momo's heart never stopped bleeding. It never healed. It still ached for its other half that resided in Mina's heart.

The rain seeped all the way through Mina's thick coat and bootcut jeans were sticking to her legs. Her hair was wet as if she just stepped out of the shower. Mina was a woman who never wore heavy amounts of makeup but her mascara was ruined and left an unflattering trail of black down her cheeks.

Something told Momo that the rain didn't cause that.

Momo gave Mina a hollow stare. "What are you doing here?"

"Can I stay here for the night?" Mina whispered almost inaudibly.

Upon closer inspection, Momo couldn't tell if it were tears or rain running down Mina's cheeks. She had built several walls around her fragile heart in order protect it but Mina was crushing every one of them down without even trying.

However, Momo was stubborn and refused to allow her resolve to collapse. "This is the first time we've spoken in three years, Mina. Why should I?"

That's when Mina completely broke down in front of Momo, a stream of tears flowing down her face. Momo felt all the walls surrounding her heart crumble one by one because as numb and as bitter Momo has become during the course of three years, there was nothing she hated more than to see Mina cry.

Mina sobbed into her hands.

"I caught my husband cheating on me.”

Momo handed Mina a towel and silk pajamas to change into once she finished taking a warm shower.

Her heart thudded hard against her ribs when Mina emerged from her bathroom wearing her pajamas looking all freshened up. There was an overwhelming sense of familiarity at the sight that it was suffocating. Momo forced herself to tear her eyes away from how beautiful Mina looked because it was too painful.

It was almost eleven o'clock when Mina slipped under the covers of Momo's bed. They hardly exchanged any words since Momo let Mina in but Momo figured it was best to let Mina rest for the night. If Mina wanted to talk to her in the morning, she will listen, and if not… Momo will have to deal with letting Mina go a second time.

All the lights were off in Momo's apartment save for the dim lighting from the fluorescent lamp on her desk where she was reading a Japanese novel from Murakami Haruki. The rain continued relentlessly pattering against her windows but the sound of rain made Momo feel relaxed and at ease for the first time that evening. Once in awhile, she would glance over at Mina's sleeping figure to see how she was doing. Moonlight illuminated Mina's visage with the shadows from the numerous raindrops that lingered on the windows casting down on her. Momo's fingers itched to run through Mina's hair to soothe her restless sleep she appeared to be having, but she knew better than to become attached again.

A quiet, raspy voice broke Momo's concentration on her book and she stiffened in her swivel chair.

"You're not sleeping yet?"

Momo looked over at Mina. She could see Mina's eyes shining in the darkness, softly gazing at her. Momo swallowed thickly. "Not yet. I want to read a little longer. You can have the bed though. I'll sleep on the couch."

"Why?"

"Mina…" Momo sighed wearily. "You _know_ why…"

Mina sat up, the covers bundled around her frame. Even in the dark, Momo could make out the guilty expression that crossed Mina’s face. "I know… But it doesn't have to mean anything." When Momo averted her gaze and remained unresponsive, Mina pleaded harder. "You can hate me again in the morning. I know I don't deserve any kindness… but please… just for tonight…”

Momo’s chest tightened when Mina choked out a sob.

She knew Mina. Mina wasn’t the type to use Momo’s feelings to take advantage of her because Momo knew Mina hated to cry. Mina hated to show any form of weakness and forced herself to hold her head up high and maintain an intimidating façade due to her family's reputation and status.

That's why Momo knew the Mina crying on her bed was the real Mina. Mina lowered her guard and became vulnerable around Momo. She could be herself without worrying about tarnishing the Myoui name because Momo didn't care about any of that.

All Momo wanted was Mina.

Momo closed her book and shut off the lamp before navigating through the darkness, and gingerly crawled into her bed beside Mina. She kept her distance yet she was unable to resist staring deeply into Mina's eyes. Both of them were laying on their sides, wordlessly gazing at each other, far too aware of each other's presence and body heat to succumb to sleep. The moon outside was now higher in the sky, moonlight now perfectly angled down on Mina, providing sufficient light for Momo that she could see every beauty mark adorned on the other woman's face. The rain fell harder and more violently in a manner that matched the chaos and conflict happening within Momo's heart. Momo kept telling herself the entire night not to be weak, not to give in, and not run back to Mina because Mina didn't choose her, but Momo's broken heart was crying out to the missing piece that Mina had, and if Momo wanted to be honest with herself, she missed Mina _so_ much.

"Momo… you're crying," Mina murmured softly and reached out with her left hand to wipe away Momo's tears.

Momo didn't even flinch at Mina's touch, not even bothering to stop the silent tears from falling. She knew this was going to happen the moment she let Mina inside. She knew because no matter how hard she tried to hide it, her feelings remained the same.

"I still love you…" Momo whispered through her tears. The admission of her true feelings made her cry harder.

Momo felt Mina come closer and felt the other woman's arms wrap securely around her. Through her tears, she felt Mina lips on her forehead and then below her eyes, trying to kiss away her tears. Mina was so gentle with her that Momo's heart swelled painfully.

Out of the corner of her eye, Momo spotted Mina's wedding ring shimmering under the moonlight. She gently unraveled Mina's arms from her body to take Mina's left hand, tugging off the ring and tossing it over her shoulder, landing somewhere on the wooden floor with several sharp thuds echoing and bouncing off the walls. Mina was shocked but wasn't angry at what Momo did.

"Earlier, you said just for tonight," Momo began. She brought Mina's fingers to her lips and pressed her lips to them.

Mina's cheeks flushed and she gazed at Momo through half-lidded eyes. "Yes."

Momo released Mina's hand to move in closer and press her forehead to Mina's, uttering a soft, shaky breath. "Then be mine again for just tonight."

"I was always yours," Mina whispered then captured Momo's lips in a searing kiss.

Everything was a blur after that. Pent-up desires were unleashed and the silk on their bodies were unceremoniously discarded. There was so much that needed to be said during their three-year separation but the sun would rise above the horizon in a matter of hours. Momo spoke with rough kisses that marked Mina's skin and caused Mina's back to arch off the mattress when she slid her fingers inside, thrusting and curling against the throbbing walls of her womanhood until Momo brought the other woman over the edge. Even then, Momo refused to stop her ministrations, reveling in the sound of Mina's gasps and moans of pleasure and the way her name would roll off Mina's tongue as another orgasm crashed down on her, chanting just how much she loved Momo in between breaths.

Momo knew Mina meant it with every fiber of her being.

When morning came, Momo despondently watched Mina methodically got dressed, her clothes now dry. The illusion created by the moonlight and rain was shattered by the morning sun. Mina wasn't hers anymore, and within a few more moments, Mina was going to leave her again. Momo could feel her heart screaming.

Then Mina turned to Momo once she was finished and looked deeply into Momo's eyes.

"Three years ago, I made the biggest mistake of my life," Mina admitted. "I left behind the woman I love. I left _you_ behind." She shook her head fervently. "I don't want to go back to that man when my heart always belonged to you. I want to be with you, Momo."

Momo couldn't believe what she was hearing. "But, Mina. Your family. Your father--"

"I know," Mina cut her off, a pained expression crossing her face. "I know I'm going to disappoint him but I can't do this anymore. The past three years have been hell without you. My husband doesn't love me. We both dealt with the marriage out of obligation to our families. Catching him cheat on me wasn't what hurt me. It was the realization that I didn't have anyone. I… was alone."

Momo got from up the bed and stepped up to Mina from behind before placing her arms around the other woman. "I don't know what will happen with your husband and your father, but I'll help you face them." Momo held Mina tighter when she began to cry again.

"I'm sorry, Momo. I'm so sorry for hurting you. I'm sorry for leaving you alone…" Mina cried, turning around in Momo's embrace to bury her face into Momo's shoulder.

Momo took a deep breath. "I'll forgive you if you can promise me one thing."

Mina slowly pulled away and gave Momo a puzzled look.

With her thumb, Momo gingerly wiped away the tears that were threatening to fall from Mina's eyes next while giving her a smile. "When this all over, when you're no longer bound to that man, we'll get married instead."

Blinking back her tears, Mina nodded without any hesitation, a smile finally showing on her lips.

"It's a promise," Mina murmured affectionately and sealed the promise with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is long overdue but thank you so much for reading. If you want to read the MiSana and SaMo lofi-inspired fics, feel free to check out the collection :)


End file.
